comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s1 ep04 White Knights)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The team arrives in 1986, but the information that brought them there is woefully unhelpful in terms of finding Vandal Savage. Gideon provides them with Department of Defense documents indicating that Vandal Savage has been spotted in this time period -- but it's almost completely redacted. In order to get the full version, they're going to have to break into the Pentagon. Posing as janitors, Palmer and Snart "accidentally" trip a female military official, and Snart picks her key card out of her pocket while rescuing her from the fall. Posing as military personnel, Sara and Kendra grab the card as they pass the "janitors." They steal the documents, with Rory providing a distraction by armwrestling a Marine just outside of the room where the security feed is monitored. Before Sara and Kendra can get out of the building with the files, though, they need to pass through security. Firestorm attaches himself to the building's power couplings in the basement in order to create a diversion, but after the two halves of the hero get into an argument, the plan fails and Firestorm is blown across the room. Kendra and Sara have to fight their way out of the building, and in the course of the melee, Kendra's eyes turn red and she becomes savage. Eventually, the team pulls her away and they make an escape together, but it's not a pretty one. Back on the Waverider, they learn that Savage has defected to the Soviet Union. The ship makes its way there, but is pursued by Chronos's craft. Rip slows down, drops out of cloak, and makes as much noise as possible to attract the attention of the Russian Air Force, tricking them into hitting Chronos's craft with missiles, and then crashing The Waverider and cloaking it in the countryside. Turns out Savage has recruited a physicist named Valentina Vostock to develop Project Svarog, likely a weapons system. Cold wants to kill her and be done with it, but Palmer wants to approach her as a scientist and find out what she knows about the source for her funding. Giving the team ingestible translation devices, Rip sends Cold and Palmer to check on her together. In the hallway, Sara approaches Rip to tell him they need to get Hawkgirl under control. He suggests that given her past with the blood lust from the Lazarus Pit, she's an ideal candidate. Sara objects, but ultimately agrees. At the Bolshoi ballet, Ray approaches Vostock during intermission and asks her out. She walks away, unimpressed. On board the Waverider, Sara coaxes Kendra into a sparring match to try and get her warrior side under control. The fight ends with both women losing control and Sara nearly killing Kendra. Meanwhile, Rip and Heat Wave head into the woods to find Chronos, whose ship crashed, causing a temporal anomaly. Ray takes another shot at Vostock, suggesting he could fund some of her research and naming Svarog. Cold steps in to offer her assistance, and sweet talks her into skipping the second half of the ballet for a walk home together. In the woods, Rip and Rory find somebody -- but it isn't Chronos. Instead, it's Rip's former mentor, Time Master Druce, who offers Rip and the team immunity if they agree to turn themselves in an hour from now. Chronos was killed in the crash, and when Druce came to scuttle his timeship to prevent the Russians finding it, he left the anomaly to draw out Rip. Rory tells Rip that he doesn't believe the deal, and that Druce is planning on killing Rip and the team. At the end of their moonlight stroll, Vostock invites Cold up to her apartment. He declines, mostly because he manages to pick her pocket, taking her wallet and key card for a place called Luskavic Labs. Back at the Waverider, Rip tells Jax and Stein about Druce's offer, but the two aren't impressed. Later, Rip goes into the woods to meet with Druce, only to be ambushed by Chronos, who puts a gun to his head. The team swoops in to save Rip, who had set all of this up to take Chronos and Druce out of the picture. During the fight that ensues, Jax and Stein argue again, and it nearly costs them the fight before Heat Wave scares Chronos away. On the Waverider, they bring Jax to the medbay, but not before he and Stein can have a shouting match. Stein says some mean things and feels bad afterwards, but reveals that it's out of insecurity because he feels guilty about what happened with Ronnie. In the hallways, Rip reveals that he knew that Sara and Kendra might be good for each other specifically because of how combustible their relationship could be. In an echo of the earlier scene, Kendra goads Sara into another practice session. When they arrive at Luskavic, Stein volunteers to go in on his own, using Vostock's credentials to find out what she's been working on. Reluctantly, Rip lets him -- and when Stein gets inside, he learns that Savage has been trying to create his own version of Firestorm. A half-dozen dead bodies are lined up with documentation connected to Svarog. Stein decides to deactivate and then steal the thermal core they've built to create a Firestorm, saying that he just needs someone to take the core offline so he can approach it and absorb its radiation. Ray and Cold head into the control room to do just that, but at a key moment, Palmer sees Vostock approaching the core and insists Cold go save her from the radiation that Stein is unleashing. Ultimately, though, Vostock figures out that Cold isn't on her side and holds a gun to his head, insisting Palmer bring the core back online. While Palmer struggles to decide whether or not to rescue Cold, he's ambushed by security staff, who knock him out. Rory shows up to rescue him, but after a fight, only manages to get himself captured, along with Ray and Stein. Cold gets the now-inert reactor core out of the building and back to the Waverider, where he's furious with Rip for forcing him to run out on Rory. Sara and Kendra are equally upset that Rip had them training for the next mission rather than helping on this one. Rip promises them that they'll rescue the team. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Hawkman Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Vandal Savage Category:Valentina Vostok (Negative Woman) Category:Mikhail Arkadin - Pozhar